


Just Getting Started

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Series: Getting Started [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, M/M, SenBingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Jim has plumbing problems, Blair has other problems, as new roommates.





	Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenBingo square "handcuffs"

_Ow._ Jim Ellison winced as he rolled onto his hip and felt hard metal cutting into his ass. Dammit, it was those handcuffs – he was so tired after releasing them from Perkins last night and turning him over to Booking, he’d just stuffed them in his jeans pocket and forgot to put them away when he dragged his sorry self home at 2 a.m. And now he was stuck under the kitchen sink, both hands occupied with fixing a pipe he didn’t want to let go of at this critical moment of bolt-tightening. So…

“Sandburg! C’mere!”

He tracked a shuffling, scraping, bumping noise from the small bedroom to the kitchen. _Huh, caught him napping. Tough shit, kid._

“Jeez, Jim. Can you bellow any louder? Catching up on zzz’s here, man.”

Peering between his arms, Jim squinted up at drowsy eyes squinting down. He smirked.

“Tough shit, kid. Got a problem – left the cuffs in my pocket after booking Perkins, and they’re digging into me. Fish ‘em out for me, would you?” He rolled a little more to his side to give access.

“Aw, for Chrissake. Seriously?” Looking extremely put-upon, Blair got down on hands and knees and reached for the pocket and the offending handcuffs. He tugged a couple of times, repositioned himself, and tugged again. “Yeah, hold on, got ‘em. Oh – cool, man!” His eyes lit up as the cuffs pulled free.

He slid down next to Jim’s outstretched legs, weighing the cuffs in one hand. “They’re… heavier than I expected. Impressive! Close up, they look more dangerous.” He wrapped one open cuff experimentally around his left wrist. “Do they close pretty easily? I’ve always wondered how you guys can slap them on the perps so fast – the mechanism must be pretty… oops.”

Jim jerked his head up at that. Still angling his sight between his arms, he gaped at his roommate. His idiotic, unbelievably-dumb-for-such-a-brilliant-guy, roommate, who had just handcuffed himself to the cutlery drawer handle. Wide-eyed, Blair stared back.

“Um. Yes, that mechanism really _is_ pretty slick. Uh, keys please, Jim?”

Jim let his head fall back with a gentle thunk. Two weeks living with Sandburg, one week past his deadline, by the way, thank you very much, and this kind of stuff was becoming the new norm. Well, the kid would just have to wait – he was pretty damn busy.

“Keys, Jim? You DO have the keys handy, right?”

Jim growled softly. “They’re on my desk, Sandburg! At WORK! That’s thanks to Perkins, too – he was trying to grab them and I tossed them out of the way.”

Blair groaned. “Aw, Jim, c’mon, go get ‘em, right now, okay? I have a date tonight!”

Jim chuckled. “Tough shit, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere until this job is done, and since you haven’t been around to help out, it’s taking a lot longer than I wanted it to. So make yourself comfortable – this’ll be a while.”

With a heavy sigh, Blair settled back against the cabinet, his cuffed hand raised uncomfortably. Resigned, he pulled up his knees and bent his head down to rest on them. In a little while, deep breathing made Jim raise his head again.

The kid had fallen back asleep sitting right there. Awed at Blair’s catnapping ability, Jim’s eyes softened. Maybe he could finish his task faster than he intimated – that position didn’t look comfortable at all. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Blair missed that date, either – they could get pizza together. He smiled to himself, and turned back to the job.


End file.
